Quien ama las mentiras
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Estafadores, ladrones, timadores, fraudes, tramposos, truhanes, canallas, tramposos, 'mentirosos'... ¿quién podría amar al que jamás dejaba ver con franqueza sus sentimientos?, ¿se puede hacer del amor una mentira?, los gemelos lo hacen. Shifty x Lifty. One Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Trabajo con la versión anime o humanizada.

Pareja: Shifty x Lifty

* * *

><p>Estafadores, ladrones, timadores, fraudes, tramposos, truhanes, canallas, tramposos, <em>'mentirosos'<em>... así los habían llamado todo aquel que los rechazó y giró a mirar hacia otro lado, ¿quién podría amar al que jamás dejaba ver con franqueza sus sentimientos?, sospechando que cada palabra que salía de su boca era una falsedad.

"Te amo" ¿Entonces... era mentira aquello que decía Lifty conteniendo el llanto frente a su hermano?

"Hey Lifty" Comenzó a reírse nervioso "Déjate de bromas ya fue suficiente por hoy" Era el día de las bromas, no quedaba a nadie a quien jugarle alguna.

"¡No es broma!" Gritó y su muñeca no tuvo más remedio que enjugar la acumulación de perlas transparentes en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Shifty lo pensó por unos momentos y no tuvo de otra que adjudicarlo a una mala broma que le jugaba su familiar, con tal pensamiento, todo en él se relajó y pudo sonreír, una idea malvada y maliciosa se formaba en su cabeza, el bromista sería quien quedaría trucado.

"Muy bien" Tomó calma asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Eh?" Lifty lo miró fijamente después de creer haber escuchado mal.

"Dije que está bien" Lifty había sido muy inteligente con su mentira, casi convenció al mayor. Shifty sonrió son suavidad "Pero explícame ¿cómo es eso?" Lifty se sonrojó.

Su hermano lo aceptaba, no parecía molesto e incluso quería saber más sobre sus sentimientos, nunca esperó que le fuera tan bien y menos con una confesión tan improvisada como aquella.

"Este..." Lifty se puso muy nervioso "Pues me gustas y todo eso" Agachó la cabeza sintiendo que sus mejillas se quemaban "No sabría cómo explicarte"

"Inténtalo" Shifty quedó de pie frente a su hermano "¿Te gusto tanto como para darme un beso?" Levantando el rostro del menor el mayor pudo acercar sus bocas, pero sin besarlo, no se le antojaba besar a su hermano.

"No me estás tomando en serio ¿verdad?" Reclamó retrocediendo un paso para alejarse del gandaya de su hermano.

"Sí te tomo en serio" Dio ese paso entre ambos "Tú también me gustas Lifty" Mintió y volvió a sostener la barbilla fingiendo pretender besarlo.

Con eso tendría suficiente, con tal cercanía Lifty nunca volvería a pretender emociones falsas, con eso él reiría al último.

Lifty se inclinó hacia adelante, alcanzando a besar a su hermano, fue doloroso tan brusco movimiento que los hizo tropezar un poco, pero valió la pena cuando sintió los labios con que había estado soñando tanto tiempo, mientras él cerraba los ojos maullando de la emoción contra esa boca, Shifty los abría inmensamente, incrédulo y escéptico de la verdad.

Ambos chocaron contra una pared, lo que le permitió a Lifty besar con toda libertad a Shifty y colgarse de su cuello con los antebrazos, juntó su cuerpo como juntó sus lenguas, en un abrazo que los tuviera más cerca.

"Hmm..." Ese sonido salió de su garganta, maullando de gusto por sabor tan apetitoso de su hermano.

Así de entusiasmado, la emoción estaba contagiando a Shifty, que podía notar el cosquilleo de su entrepierna frotarse contra la de Lifty que tenía acomodada una rodilla entre sus piernas.

"Vamos a casa" Pronunció entre jadeos contra su boca, habían olvidado el detalle de que ambos aún estaban en la calle.

Shifty fue llevado casi a rastras por Lifty hasta su casa, el camino no había sido más que una carrera en silencio por llegar rápido.

"¿Lifty?" ¿Seguía siendo una broma? El mayor fue arrojado a la cama con el menor subiéndose encima "Espera" Lo detuvo antes de que nuevamente lo besara, ¿qué mentira usaba ahora? "¿No es un poco apresurado?" Su excusa no era tan mala.

El otro no lo meditó mucho.

"No" Sonrió "¿Por qué debería esperar más?" El tiempo si hacía la diferencia, por qué agregar más a su espera.

"Yo..." Le urgía otra mentira "...No estoy listo" Ahora si era tonto.

"Yo me hare cargo de todo" Antes de una nueva queja, Lifty se inclinó para lamer el cuello de Shifty, no escatimó en sus intentos por seducirlo, las cosquillas y la extraña sensación pronto erizaron la piel de Shifty.

"Lif..." Un escalofrió lo recorrió con las manos frías metiéndose bajo su ropa.

Los dedos traviesos y agiles surcaron la piel del estómago de Shifty, se deleitó con la suavidad y firmeza del cuerpo, faltaba poco para que la experiencia fuera irreal, el gemido suave de quien estaba abajo terminó por convertir todo en un sueño.

"Shifty" Su camino de lamidas lo llevó hasta el oído, donde pronunció sedosamente el nombre antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y masajearlo atrapado entre sus labios.

Eso que lo estremecía y sacudía, tenía un nombre, lujuria, excitación, deseo, libido, lascivia, ¿por quién?, ¿por su hermano?

El aire era embriagante y más lo era la respiración agitada en su oído, Lifty sabía que buen trato debía darle para encender la mecha de pasión.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusto?" Ronroneó besando el oído de Shifty.

"Desde... ¡mgg!" Apretó los ojos conteniéndose a causa de la escurridiza lengua lamiendo dentro de su oído, húmeda y... Movió su cadera sin poder resistirse, droga prejuiciosa, néctar de los sentidos, endulzante carnal, el placer llenó su sangre.

"¿Desde…?" Aprovechando la distracción Lifty abrió los botones de la camisa verde de Shifty.

"Desde..." ¿Desde cuándo? "Desde siempre" ¿Qué cosa decía?

La risa de Lifty era sensual y un poco más gruesa de lo que recordaba Shifty, se estaba divirtiendo.

"¿En serio?" La mano en el estómago lentamente fue descendiendo por éste y el pubis, introduciéndose bajo el pantalón y ropa interior "¿Siempre?" Estaba en la red de la araña.

"¡Aah!" Su boca se abrió para jadear y entre gemir, con la amable mano ya cálida y no fría rodeando la circunferencia de su miembro.

"¿Aunque está mal?" Moderadamente sus dedos se movieron comenzando a proporcionarle el placer de perder la cordura.

"Sí" Lo quería, amaba a Lifty, no era mentira, pero ¿lo amaba así?

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, el menor dejó de atormentar tanto a su hermano para deshacerse del pantalón, el suyo y el del mayor.

"¿Cuándo crees que fue la última vez que estuvimos los dos desnudos?" Preguntó el gemelo que no solía usar sombrero mientras desabrocha a los botones de su camisa del mismo color que la del otro.

"Pues cada vez que te quitas la ropa" Hizo una broma riéndose de ella, aunque Lifty también lo acompañó.

"Obvio sí" Continuó riéndose "Pero hablo de los dos... Mejor olvídalo" Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

"Fue a los siete" Shifty tomó un respiro en que sus nervios pudieran descansaran y poder él también relajarse en la cama, apoyó el dorso de una de sus manos sobre la frente "Tú tenías fiebre y a mitad de la noche fuiste a meterte en mi cama, en ese entonces no usábamos ropa para dormir" Sin padres que los regañaran, habían hecho más que eso.

"Me sorprende que recuerdes eso" Lifty sonrió con cariño.

"Cómo no recordarlo, a la mañana siguiente yo también estaba enfermo" Se miraron y compartieron una risa.

"Lo había olvidado" Era un lindo e inesperado momento.

Shifty no necesitó nada para sentarse en la cama con su hermano todavía sobre él y apoyándose con un brazo, usar el otro para tocar el rostro de Lifty, ¿el corazón miente?, sus ojos se entrecerraron, al desaparecer los centímetros restantes y finalmente cerraron, sintiendo los labios del hermoso pecado, podría mentir por una noche completa.

"Te amo" Una lengua llena de mentiras del más bajo nivel.

Mientras se besaban rodaron en la cama invirtiendo papeles, debajo de Shifty, Lifty no perdía detalles del cuerpo y pecho de su gemelo, las piernas de Lifty a los costados del mayor no fueron ignoradas, una mano acarició el muslo interno con intenciones de provocarlo y hacer crecer esa erección que se frotaba con la suya.

"Hazlo más fuerte Shifty" Quería que no fuera tan delicado con él.

Obedeciendo de inmediato aplicó mayor presión entre los dos miembros que se comprimían cerca de sus estómagos, produciendo que ambos gimieran, como ayuda adicional las piernas del menor encerraron la cintura del mayor para ayudarlo a atraerlo más y guiarlo que tan rápido quería que fuera.

Con una mirada, los ojos de Shifty se enamoraron embelesándose con la imagen de su hermano bajo su cuerpo, siendo sexy con la camisa abierta exponiendo el pecho de joven adulto y el sudor haciendo su piel brillar y ser más irresistible, la prenda se deslizaba por los hombros dándole a su pose sumisa más lascivia, era atrayente en todos los sentidos, lo que no sabía era que por el otro lado él lucía exactamente igual a los ojos de Lifty, atractivo, fuerte, diamante en bruto, empujándolo en esa cama, cada vez más rápido y más.

Ambos gimieron conteniendo el sonido en sus bocas y gargantas, la delicia del orgasmo por fin los había alcanzado sacudiendo sus cuerpos, el deleite de ambos se sintió a flor de piel, entremezclando el resultado espeso de su clímax sobre sus vientres y pechos.

"Mmm..." Todavía ronroneó Lifty acariciando la espalda de su hermano que descansaba encimado en él, estaba nublada su mente mientras formaba con cariño esos círculos bajo la camisa "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó notándolo sin muchos ánimos de levantarse.

"Con sueño" Susurró.

"Duerme" La mano en la espalda cambió de lugar a la cabeza, las caricias ayudaron a Shifty, pronto quedó dormido, lejos de la a veces indeseable realidad.

A mitad de la noche Shifty despertó por los gemidos de Lifty sobre su estómago y para su asombro, cabalgándolo, este último había estado haciendo un par de cosas divertidas mientras el otro soñaba con borregas.

"¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó, pero antes de tener una respuesta, tuvo una inesperada liberación, no quería admitir que era la mejor manera de despertar.

Aún medio dormido las palabras de Lifty no le llegaron.

"Oh, te corriste..." Lo decía todo desilusionado, pero él no tenía de que quejarse, le había sucedido lo mismo sintiendo lo pegajoso que se ponía su interior, sin embargo le hubiera gustado evitar aquello, no quería limpiar tanto.

"¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo?" Aún no recuperaba el aliento, su cerebro estaba demasiado dormido para prestar atención a su hermano que se levantaba provocándole algo de frío.

"Lo siento... es qué no me resistí y ni modo de despertarte, eras una piedra" Tocó su trasero empezando a notar un poco de malestar, se había precipitado un poco.

"¡Tsk!" Tronó su lengua y se forzó a sentarse en la cama.

Torpemente sujetó los hombros de Lifty para clavarlo en la cama, sorprendido miró a quien tenía encima preguntándose que cosas tenía en mente.

"Debiste despertarme" Sonrió lamiendo sus labios al ver que cosas había estado haciendo su igual sin su consentimiento ni conocimiento.

Antes que nada se masturbó un poco, lanzándole a Lifty una mirada que confirmaba los planes que tenía, no fue nada gentil empujando dentro del apretado y caliente interior de su gemelo.

...

"Te odio" Dijo Lifty cojeando al baño.

"Quien empezó" Shifty se rió desde la cama "La tentación era demasiada" No había sido ni una ni dos las veces que tuvieron sexo.

Antes de entrar al baño Lifty le tiró dedo y azotó la puerta con estrepito.

Quedando solo y mirando el techo, Shifty tuvo el momento que no había tenido para pensar, en verdad habían tenido sexo y le gustó.

"¿Lifty?" Lo llamó mientras se recostaba de lado en la cama haciéndose un ovillo.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿En verdad me amas?" No sabía que pensar, tomó una almohada con la que se cubrió la cabeza, era extraño, quería llorar de angustia aunque no lo hizo.

"¡Tsk!" Lifty salió del baño después de un rato "No me puedes dejar ni un segundo" Se quejó sentándose en el borde de la cama, ya llevaba un bóxer puesto. Su expresión se calmó y pensativo vio algo que no estaba en la habitación, muy lejos en su mente "Realmente... sí, fue desde que empezaste a salir con tu primera novia" Había tristeza en sus ojos "Nunca te preguntaste por qué todas ya no quisieron hablarte" Shifty salió de debajo de la almohada dedicándole una mirada incrédulo.

"No" Dijo sin querer creerlo "¿Fue tu culpa?"

"Yo las corté a todas" Admitió a lo bajo y con una patada violenta Shifty lo mandó al suelo.

Lifty no tenía nada que hacer defendiéndose, su hermano empezó a golpearlo y se dejó porque sabía que se lo merecía.

"Te odio" Tibias lágrimas mancharon el rostro de Lifty cuando la agresión se detuvo "Te odio" No podía aceptarlo, toda su soledad era culpa de la persona que más quería.

Por otro lado Lifty no podía mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos comenzaban a picar a causa de las lágrimas de su hermano.

"Lo siento" Su voz estaba rota, con el antebrazo cubrió sus ojos, era doloroso, él ya sabía que sucedería y aun así confesó su secreto.

"Idiota" Resopló apretando su puño, pero lo dejó, no iba a masacrarlo a golpes, el silencio surgió entre ambos mientras Shifty se levantaba e iba a la cocina o a cualquier parte lejos de su hermano.

Silencio, así fueron los tres días siguientes, hasta que Lifty no lo soportó y fue a confrontarlo, Shifty estaba en el jardín contando los billetes de un fajo que tenía entre las manos, cuando apareció el otro no se molestó en mirar.

"Lo siento" Fue lo primero que dijo.

"Muy bien" Le respondió el otro sin quitarle la atención del dinero.

"En verdad lo siento Shifty" Sus nervios no lo aguantaron más.

"Y yo te dije que muy bien, sino tienes nada más que decir, vete, me distraes"

"Shifty lo siento"

"¡Ya te oí maldición!" Gritó y tiró el dinero "¿Y qué esperas?, que te diga que te perdono" Lo miró con enojo "¿Quieres una reconciliación romántica?" Se puso de pie, encarando de cerca a su hermano "¿Qué me lance a tus brazos y comience a besarte?" Sujetó el rostro plantando un desesperado beso en los labios "¿Qué vayamos a la habitación y tengamos más sexo?" Su voz había perdido intensidad mientras se perdía en esos labios que besaba. No lo diría, pero eso quería, quería seguir teniendo sexo con su hermano, en eso había estado pensando en los últimos días "¿Quieres que te diga que te amo?" Lo miró a los ojos ya sin enojo, pero aún con intensidad "Te mentí Lifty" Sentía culpa "Cuando… cuando dijiste que me amabas yo no te amaba, yo no..." ¿Podía seguir diciendo que no lo amaba?

"No me..." Lifty lo observaba como lo vio una vez el otro, con escepticismo e incredulidad.

"Lo siento"

"No me amas" Repitió tontamente "¿Sólo dormiste conmigo porque sí?" Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y a Shifty se le rompió el corazón viendo una cantidad de sufrimiento que nunca había visto antes en su hermano "¡No me toques!" Lo empujó lejos y la tristeza cambió a la ira "Das más asco que yo" No sabía, ¿cómo debería sentirse?, estaba enojado, decepcionado, triste, furioso, preocupado, molesto, angustiado, era demasiado, ¿en qué debía creer?, ese nuevo sentimiento que probó fue un trago amargo "¿Sabes?" Se calmó recuperando la compostura "Yo también te mentí, feliz día de los inocentes, querido hermano" Las mentiras eran la felicidad "Feliz... día" Su voz ya no era tan animada "Voy a salir" Entró a la casa, buscando las llaves de su camioneta.

Shifty debería haberlo seguido o detenido, pero no hizo más que quedarse quieto.

Su preocupación llegó cuando fue después de las dos de la mañana y Lifty no volvía, el alivio en su pecho al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta era efímero, ¿si tenía llaves cual necesidad de tocar?

Al abrir la puerta encontró a la casa el héroe de la ciudad, regresándole a su hermano que se caía de borracho, Lifty había ido a ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

"Gracias" Le agradeció o algo así cerrándole la puerta en el rostro a Splendid, no debería, pero empezó a regañar a Lifty"¿Por qué tomaste tanto?"

"Quería… Porque… Porque quería… me quería morir" Balbuceó mientras lo depositaba en un sillón de su sala.

Jamás había escuchado a su hermano querer morir, nadie quería morir, siempre eran horribles sus muertes.

"Lifty" Su enfado se esfumó pronunciando el nombre con pena.

"Dime…" Entreabrió los ojos mirando a la mancha que tenía enfrente con una opaca expresión de una falsa sonrisa "¿Por qué Shifty no me ama?, ¿por qué me… me odia tanto?" Borracho y seguía lagrimeando tristeza "…me odia… ¿no es así?"

"Yo no te odio" Era contagiosa la emoción.

"¿Por qué me mintió?"

"No te mentí" ¿No mintió?

"¿Por qué... me hizo feliz?" Se quedó dormido dejando a Shifty llorando sus errores.

...

Lifty ya no le hablaba, seguían trabajando juntos, pero cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ganar dinero no les concernía y cada noche, el gemelo sin sombrero iba a beber hasta desmallarse y hacerse las mismas preguntas cada noche, hasta que cansó a Splendid que le exigió al otro que ya no lo dejara salir.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Le gritó el menor al obstáculo que tenía enfrente y no lo dejaba pasar.

"Porque no te debes ir a morir por intoxicación alcohólica" Eso quería y no lo dejaría, cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta no lo dejaría pasar.

Primero fue la discusión, los gritos y reclamos, luego la pelea, golpes y violencia y por ultimo... el charco de sangre bajo los pies de uno, ¿hasta dónde los llevaba su desacuerdo?

"Lo siento" Ni mil veces dicho aquello expresaría lo que lamentaba Lifty haber empujado al otro para que cayera y se abriera la cabeza.

...

"¡Awwh!" Despertó con horribles punzadas dentro del cráneo, lo que significaba algo que no podía creer "¿Lifty?" Había sido la culpa del otro "¿Lifty?" No tardó en encontrarlo dormido a su lado, cuatro días sin dormir por fin lo habían derribado, las ojeras bajo sus parpados lo hacían parecer un mapache.

Sin nada que decirse, Shifty lo llevó a una cama para que descansara, ¿qué iban a hacer? los dos eran unos tontos que no reconocían sus sentimientos.

...

"Buenos días" Lifty bajó a tropezones la escalera buscando a su hermano, que lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras ponía el desayuno, no esperaba que se levantara el otro, por lo que se puso a cocinar algo más de comida, su hermano podía comerse la suya mientras tanto.

Lifty no respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza.

"Ven, siéntate" Lo llevó a la fuerza hacia la mesa.

Minutos pasaron y Lifty finalmente rompió su tranquilidad.

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó el otro, indiferente siguiendo cocinando.

"Siento haberte matado" Llegó a su lado para pedirle perdón de rodillas.

"Matarme" No quitó su buen humor, aunque fingió contrariedad "Tú no mataste, yo me caí" Mintió.

"Pero... yo te empujé..."

"Yo me caí" Repitió arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hermano y darle un beso en los labios "Yo me caí, ¿entendiste?" Le dio otro beso que no podía corresponder el menor, pero sí pudo compartir una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué significa eso?" No entendía.

"Significa que te amo" Se puso de pie y ayudó al otro a levantarse.

"Pero..." No podía creerle y seguía sin comprender.

"Cállate y no preguntes, sólo olvídate de todo y ponte a comer o metete a bañar" ¿Podía vivir una mentira?

"¿Podemos tomar un baño juntos?" Olvidar, aunque no perdonar.

"¿Por qué no?" Ambos sonrieron.

"Una cosa antes" Lifty tomó por la cintura a su hermano pegando sus pechos "No creo nada, sólo estás mintiendo" Y aun así, teniendo una segunda oportunidad sentía una gran atracción por el cuerpo de su gemelo, tanta que quería besarlo, pero sabía que no debía.

"No importa si estoy mintiendo" Su sonrisa causo un rubor a Lifty "Te amo"

"Claro que importa" Lo soltó, el te amo quedaba completamente fuera de lugar.

"Te amo" Repitió con sedosidad envolviendo sus brazos en Lifty antes de que se alejara "Te amo" Besó los tentadores labios y el rubor cambió a un sonrojo que forzó a Lifty a tener que mirar a otro lado. No olvidaría eso de su asesinato aunque hubiera sido un accidente "Y adivina una cosa, lo olvidare todo si también me dices que me amas" Se estaba burlando.

"Ya cállate" ¿Por qué no quería escucharlo?

"Te..." Lo besó para que se callara y dejara de fastidiar.

Olvidar, pero no perdonar su tejido de falsedad…


End file.
